I Hate Mondays
by MiseryScattered
Summary: Working under Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had its draw backs, but it also had its perks. Maybe Ichigo will have to reevaluate his outlook on Mondays. Yaoi, AU, Mature themes. A bit OOC in places. Grimmjow/Ichigo, implied Renji/Ichigo. COMPLETE


A/N: Written for my best friend AngeloflLight, who's current obsession is centered around the two smexy males that star in this little piece of PWP. I really hope this pleases you my dear!

Woo! My first try at an AU! I hope I was able to pull it off without the characters coming off as too OOC.

This idea hit me after drinking probably one to many Blue Motherfuckers in honor of Grimmjow, and this demanded to be written right then. *Raises her glass* Cheers!

Ichigo huffed out a breath as his fingers stilled over the keyboard of his work computer. He had finally finished the grueling report that his boss had given him. The report was requested by the much higher ups of the company and was already way overdue and could cost his boss his job if not finished quickly. It should have taken all day for him to write out. Ichigo raised his arms over his head in a silent cheer. The sleeves to his slightly winkled white button-up shirt rolled up to his elbows, and his dark purple tie hanging around his neck a bit too loosely to be considered professional.

Ichigo clicked a few more buttons bringing up his email and attached the huge file to it. He lounged back in his chair and sighed not yet hitting the 'send' button. He cringed, clenching and unclenching his fists, his fingers hurt from flying over the keys and both wrists were stiff from keeping them in a steady position for the last few hours.

He hated deadlines, and this one had been especially hard. He only had four hours and despite his usual fast pace it had still taken the whole four hours to type the whole report completely. Though to his credit that was including the time it took to reword the whole damn thing. He swore his coworker Keigo must have been high on something while writing out the half legible report. If he hadn't cared so much about his job he would have told his boss to go fuck himself for handing him something that would have taken a less skilled person a whole eight-hour day or even longer to fix and type out. But the report was slapped onto his desk this morning with a very real threat, he had four hours or his job was history.

He raked his hands over his face, and closed is straining eyes. Staring at a computer screen so intently for so long had made them burn. Closing them offered no relief, he could still see the white page of his word processor behind the closed lids. He knew by the time he got home he would still be seeing the same thing when he closed his eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh.

_And it's only Monday... I better get a raise for this shit..._

It was just then that he heard the door to his small office open, and he knew exactly who it was by the lack of knocking before hand.

"Yer four hours are up Kurosaki, is it finished?" if he had needed further clarification, the uniquely gruff baritone would have done it for him.

He groaned inwardly and brought his arms down heavily to the arm rests on his office chair before opening his eyes and raking them over the other man starting from his shiny black dress shoes up to his pressed black slacks and crisp gray button-up shirt that fit just right, accentuating his lean but muscular torso. His striped black and royal blue tie perfectly in place and finally up to his angular jaw, full lips and sharp azure eyes that regarded him cooly. His the bright blue hair slicked into the perfect mess atop his handsome head with just a few rogue strands hanging down over his forehead.

He briefly wondered why the decidedly handsome, yet ever so irritating man had decided to grace him with his presence personally, instead of just barking an order though the intercom like he usually did. Ichigo shook his head clearing his thoughts before responding.

"Yeah it's done," he said his tone dull and clearly showing his exhaustion. He motioned with his chin to the computer on his desk. "I hope you are aware that if it had not been for me it wouldn't be."

His boss snorted, and cocked his head to the side. "Are ya trying to insinuate that you deserve a reward for doing yer job Kurosaki?" The older man quirked a thin blue eyebrow at him.

_A big raise..._

Ichigo scoffed and rolled his shoulder in an effort to relieve a knot that had worked its way into his muscle before crossing his arms over his chest. "Forgive me, but I don't remember it being anywhere in my job description 'responsible for saving my boss's ass' Mr. Jeagerjaques." His tone coming off maybe just a bit sarcastic.

Ichigo thought he saw something flash in the other's eyes, something that he couldn't quite recognize for an instant before it was gone. He stared at his boss with feigned indifference despite his quickening heart rate as all 6'1 of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques approached his desk after pushing the door shut behind him, the click of it closing sounding overly loud in the otherwise quiet office.

"Well I don't remember seeing anywhere in the employee hand book that it's okay ta be a smart ass with yer boss." His eyes narrowed and his voice took on a sharp warning edge that sent a small chill up his spine and made him shake the slightest bit. He prayed that the other man hadn't noticed anything.

Ichigo just stared back at him meeting his hard gaze with an aloof one of his own. Over the last year and a half he had learned what buttons were safe to push with the man in front of him and which he should avoid at all costs.

He had learned quickly that his boss had a fiery temper and couldn't stand other people that he deemed 'weak', the people that turned into a stuttering mess of uncertainty when he approached them. Those types never lasted long employed under him.

Ichigo has seen countless people hired and fired during his time here. Some lasting weeks, others lasting mere hours. Hell, he had seen someone hired only to be fired a moment later after shaking hands with the man.

Ichigo chalked him making it this long up to his attitude which was quite similar to that of the blue haired man that was standing before him. His attitude, and his high-level academic degrees and extensive on the job experience as an editor of course.

In fact they shared quite a lot of similar traits. Just to name a few, both men were stubbornly set in their ways, overly sarcastic at times, self-confident and very blunt despite often coming off rude. Though Ichigo would rather choke to death on his own tongue than state the fact that he was anything like his hard-ass of a boss.

The two constantly butted heads. But everything always worked out, and he was sure that the silent competition they had going on between them had been what earned him the nice little office he had, instead of a cramped cubical like most of the other employees working under the bluenette. A competition which consisted of Grimmjow trying to overwhelm him with work and Ichigo striving to be an overachiever and surpass everyone, including Grimmjow's expectations with everything the man gave him. Doing all this simply just so they could both throw it back in each others faces in the end.

There were times that he didn't think he was going to last long. Starting here had been a rocky road at best and he feared that he had almost ended up like the poor sap that got fired after the first handshake.

The man before him was a sight to say the least and Ichigo's lustful admiration for the devilishly handsome man had clearly shown on his face the first time he had encountered him. Grimmjow had sneered at him and Ichigo swallowed hard and wiped the look of awe off his face, replacing it quickly with his almost always present scowl when his new boss opened his mouth and effectively pissed him off within the first sentence he spoke.

Ichigo had been openly gay for a long time, he didn't care who knew because he was proud of what he was. But his boss's sexuality was always something of an enigma to everyone.

Women and men alike would all swoon over him, openly ogling him as he strode confidently through the work place. His signature wolfish grins enough to make any woman's panties wet or man's dick twitch. But Grimmjow had always kept his personal life completely separate from his work appearance. Not one personal item in sight in his office and not one worker had seen him entertaining a member of either sex. Most people just assumed he was straight Ichigo himself included.

"What do ya have ta say for yerself Kurosaki?"

Ichigo flashed him a smirk. "I say that since I just saved your job, I do deserve compensation, something for my hard work. Or..." He leaned forward in his chair and hovered his finger over a button on his keyboard. "I can hit this button and totally fuck you over."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and a deep growl rumbled out of his throat as he stared down at the orange haired man seated behind the desk in front of him. "You arrogant punk ya wouldn't dare. Ya are aware that you would be out of a job as well? I would take ya down with me."

Ichigo's smirk just widened. "But it would be fun watching you fall from grace. Hmm what to do, what to do..." He tilted his head and pursed his lips tightly giving his boss the appearance that he was thinking it over carefully his index finger still hovering menacingly over the button on his keyboard that could damn them both. Of course he wouldn't actually hit the button because he knew his boss would give in, if only for self-preservation.

His boss took in a deep breath and leaned down at the waist firmly planting his palms on Ichigo's heavy mahogany desk and stared him hard in the eye. Warm milk chocolate meeting sharp cyan.

"What do ya want Kurosaki?" The older man dropped his voice a few octaves, making it come out hard but smooth. The sound mixed with the way Grimmjow's eyes burned into him made heat raise in his cheeks tinting them red and before he could stop himself his tongue peaked out to lick his dry lips.

Grimmjow's eyebrows knitted together before that signature grin of his spread slowly across his face making Ichigo swallow hard, his dick twitching to life within the confines of his pressed gray slacks.

"Well? Speak up Kurosaki, I can't hear ya." He purred.

_You. Looser pants? You to stop haunting my dreams at night? Oh, and did I mention you?_

Ichigo cleared his throat and tried hard to keep his voice steady to feign the confidence that he currently didn't possess.

"Urm... A raise." His voice came out cracked and small despite his best efforts.

Grimmjow's grin only widened showing off his pearly whites and Ichigo's pants tightened even more.

"A raise huh? That's what ya want?"

_Damn his sexy voice it's making it hard to think._

He swallowed hard and gave a jerky nod of his head.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Oh I'll give ya a raise Kurosaki."

Ichigo's blinked, his look of surprise clearly shown on his face. He didn't expect the man to give in _that_ easily.

"I'll raise yer ass in the air and fuck it." His voice was deep and oh so full of sin.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he found himself caught between moaning and his jaw wanting to drop instead he ended up making a choked squeak that sounded far from manly. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on it keeping himself from making any other noises as Grimmjow's pink tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"I know what ya want Ichigo..."

He could have come right then at the way his name rolled off the older man's tongue. He drew it out caressing it with his voice and it gave Ichigo the chills.

_You do to just what you said..._

Grimmjow stood back up to full height and made his way around Ichigo's desk coming up behind him to lean over the smaller seated man his breath ghosting across the back of his neck making the little hairs stand up, and Ichigo suck in a sharp breath.

"Ya want ta be reminded of yer position don't ya. Yer position, _under me_."He spoke right into his ear and Ichigo bit back what would have been a loud moan.

_Oh fuck yes... Oh god he better not be messing with me or I swear I'm going to knock all of his teeth out._

"Isn't that right Ichigo?" He asked one hand coming up to rest on the orange haired man's stiff shoulder and skillfully kneading it as he let his teeth briefly scrape across his earlobe.

"Yes." Ichigo breathed.

Grimmjow nipped at his ear and let the hand on Ichigo's shoulder slip down to run over his broad chest stopping to tweak a hardened nipple drawling a groan from the younger man.

"Yer used to taking it up the ass aren't ya Ichigo?"

Ichigo stiffened at the comment and Grimmjow let out a deep chuckle. "Yeah ya are. I've seen the evidence of yer little 'work relationship' with that loud mouth Abarai." He reached up and grabbed a fistful of bright orang hair and pulled, tugging Ichigo's head back to rest on his shoulder.

"The messed hair, the marks that weren't there before ya spend some quality time with him in the copy room." Ichigo blushed unable to deny anything he was saying.

_He noticed? Shit! How many other people have too?_

That train of thought stopped when the bluenette dragged his teeth over the sensitive flesh of Ichigo's neck, finding his pulse-point before biting gently.

Ichigo gasped and groaned tilting his chin up more trying to give the other greater access. Grimmjow growled and sucked leaving a nice rosy mark on the pale skin of his neck before releasing his grip and standing back to full height.

Ichigo bit back the whimper that threatened to spill out at the loss of contact.

"Go lock the door. I don't want ta be interrupted while we're having fun." Ichigo swallowed hard.

_I can't believe this is happening..._

Ichigo never thought this could ever happen. His brain just couldn't process it. He had been so convinced the man was straight.

"B-but I thought you were straight." His voice came out as a whisper and he turned his head to look up into piercing blue eyes.

Grimmjow frowned and Ichigo immediately regretted his words thinking the man was going to come to his senses suddenly and discontinue what they were doing.

"Ya know what they say about assuming right Ichigo... It makes an ass out of you and me. Now, move yer tight little ass and lock the door before I change my mind."

Under any other circumstance Ichigo would have mocked his boss mercilessly for being so corny. Instead he blushed and almost fell tripping over his own feet in his hurry to stand and do as he was told but, caught himself at the last moment, frowning when his boss chuckled from behind him.

Grimmjow took Ichigo's seat as soon as he left it and quickly leaned forward and hit the 'send' button and smiled when he saw the animation of an envelope close and fly away and a message pop up saying the email was sent on the screen. He thought briefly about leaving then to teach the other man a lesson about messing with someone higher on the food chain but the stiffness in his pants made him think better of it.

Ichigo walked stiffly to the door and locked it with a shaking hand. He mentally cursed himself for allowing his boss to rile him up so much.

_He has barely even touched me... Just take a deep breath and relax._

He did so and turned back to see the blue haired man sitting comfortably in his chair looking like he owned the place. As composed and confident as ever. Grimmjow just smirked at him.

"What the hell are ya waiting for? Get over here. We don't have all day."

Ichigo swallowed hard again and walked back over to him gasping when his tie was grabbed when he got within the man's reach. Grimmjow grinned and tugged his tie hard enough to pull Ichigo down to his seated height and crushed their lips together, his tongue seeking immediate entrance to the younger man's mouth.

Ichigo let out a small groan and opened his mouth to his questing tongue that mapped out his mouth and tasted everything he had to offer with surprising passion before stroking over his tongue inviting it to play.

Their tongues twirled and danced with each other before Grimmjow pulled back biting Ichigo's plump lower lip before parting and leaning back in the chair. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes that had closed unbeknownst to him during the kiss and grunted as the other gave a jerking pull of his tie once again.

"On yer knees Ichigo." It wasn't question or even a statement. It was a command and with his tie firmly in his Grimmjow's grip Ichigo slowly lowered himself to his knees between the older mans legs.

Grimmjow released his tie and stared down at him. "I know how much ya wanna see it so pull it out." Another command and Grimmjow lifted his hips slightly showing Ichigo exactly what he meant.

Ichigo bit his bottom lip as his shaky hands made their way up Grimmjow's hard thighs brushing over the hardness that was concealed under his slacks, making Grimmjow take in a sharp breath before taking hold of his belt. Taking a deep breath he tried to concentrate so he wouldn't look like a complete idiot by fumbling to get his belt undone. Next came the button on his pants, and he pulled the zipper slowly open. He looked up at bit nervously into his bosses slightly narrowed cyan eyes.

"Go on Ichi. Yer not afraid are ya?" His voice was thick and rough and instead of bristling at the comment and nickname that came with it Ichigo trembled slightly as the sound assaulted his ears. Lowering his gaze back down to his hands he reached into his bosses slacks pushing past his silky boxers and wrapped his hand around his prize.

Grimmjow gave a deep groan as his soft hand wrapped around his length and stroked a few times before pulling it out to meet Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow sighed as the cool air made contact with the overheated flesh of his half-hardened cock and gave a low chuckle as he took in Ichigo's wide eyed expression.

"What's wrong Ichi? Never seen a big dick before?" Ichigo didn't take his eyes away from the girth in his hand and instead gave him a few long strokes from base to tip drawing another groan from the man.

"Don't flatter yourself." Proud that his words came out without his voice shaking Ichigo smirked. His boss was very well endowed, he'd give him that and he wasn't even fully hard yet. But he wasn't going to let on that he was the biggest that Ichigo had yet to be with.

Grimmjow snorted at the comment.

Ichigo stroked him slowly loving the small moans that he drew from the seated man. With his eyes locked on Grimmjow's thick cock watching it harden fully before his eyes he thought it would be a shame if he didn't get to taste the delicious looking prize in front of him and so he did.

Leaning forward Ichigo flicked his tongue over the swelled head almost moaning at the taste as his tongue licked over the soft flesh. Hearing a sharp inhale he lifted his eyes to meet Grimmjow's, the once light blue pools darkening with lust. Keeping their eyes locked Ichigo moved to drag the flat of his tongue up the underside of the impressive length and watched as his bosses eyes narrowed a bit more and a deep groan came rumbling out of his throat as Ichigo took the head completely into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

Grimmjow hummed, glad that the younger man had taken it upon himself to put that loud mouth of his to a better use before he could order him to.

_A much better use._ _The kid can really suck dick._

"Lets see just how much that pretty little mouth of yer's can take."

Threading long fingers into Ichigo's bright orange colored hair Grimmjow pushed lightly encouraging his employee to take more of him into that hot mouth. Letting out a small groan of his own when his hair was grabbed Ichigo did just that. Letting the man push his head down he ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside feeling the grip on his hair tighten with the more Grimmjow pushed into his mouth.

Grimmjow growled when he felt the tip of his cock come in contact with the back of Ichigo's throat. Exhaling through his nose Ichigo forced his throat to relax and allowed the thick length to slide down further.

Grimmjow moaned and stared down at him impressed, his hand still gripping orange hair painfully tight.

"Shit yer a talented little cock sucker aren't ya." His voice was thick with lust and the sound made Ichigo's eyes roll back slightly and his dick twitch violently.

_Shit his voice does amazing things to me._

Ichigo raised his hands gripping Grimmjow's muscular thighs when he was forced to start a bobbing motion over the thick cock in his mouth. Ichigo sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks when he was pulled up and let him slide back down his throat every time he was pushed back down and it didn't take long until Grimmjow's hips were raising to meet him trying to get even more of that sweet mouth.

Using the grip on Ichigo's hair Grimmjow pulled him off of his lap smirking when Ichigo released his dick with a loud pop. Ichigo looked up at him and licked his lips that were slightly swollen from the attention he was giving the older man and Grimmjow's smirk only widened.

"Ya got a nice mouth Ichigo." He purred and Ichigo bit his bottom lip to hold back what would have been an embarrassing noise from escaping not wanting the man to realize just how much he loved the filth that spilled from the bluenette's mouth.

Grimmjow stood from his chair, yanking Ichigo up too. Pulling him into a standing position before spinning him around and shoving his torso against his desk, knocking objects over and off in the process and causing Ichigo to gasp at the suddenness of it before groaning when he felt the other's weight push against him from behind as Grimmjow leaned over him. "But I bet yer ass is even nicer."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow reached around him making quick work of his belt and undoing his pants yanking them, along with his boxers down to mid thigh.

Grimmjow made an appreciative noise from behind him when he took in the sight. Ichigo bent over his own desk being held by a strong hand between his shoulder blades, ass raised and exposed to his hungry gaze. "Mmm very nice." Ichigo could _hear_ the man grinning behind him and he jerked a bit when a big callused hand groped one ass cheek and squeezed before pulling away and giving it a sharp smack with his open palm.

Ichigo gasped again and squeezed his eyes shut. "S-shit!"

A deep chuckle rolled out of the other man's throat. "Like that huh?"

Ichigo shook his head negatively, only to gasp and groan when the action was repeated.

"Liar. Ya like everything that I'm doing." Grimmjow's hand reached under him, long fingers wrapping around Ichigo's formerly untouched erection and leaned down over him nipping at his earlobe before speaking into his ear. "Yer so hard Ichigo. This hard just from sucking on my dick. I'm flattered." Grimmjow gave his cock a squeeze drawing a long moan from the younger man.

Stroking Ichigo's cock slowly Grimmjow licked over the shell of his ear loving the noises that spilled from his throat. "Where's yer lube Ichi?" He purred into the man's ear.

Turning his head to look at the man over his shoulder Ichigo cleared his throat, and tried to get his thoughts straight. "t-top drawer... on the right..." was all he was able to get out before he moaned again, Grimmjow's hand never stopping the slow stroking of his now weeping dick.

"I knew a dirty boy like you would have lube in yer office." Grimmjow grinned against his ear before releasing Ichigo's straining erection ignoring the displeased whimper he gave him, to yank the drawer open and fumbling inside of it before his hand closed around a small bottle.

Popping the cap open with his thumb Grimmjow moved the hand that had been pinning Ichigo to his desk and covered his fingers in the lube he found before setting it down on the desk. His clean hand returned to Ichigo's back, pinning him once again as the fingers of his other ran over the cleft of Ichigo's ass before delving between to circle around his puckered entrance making Ichigo's breath catch in his throat.

Ichigo jerked again and drew in a deep breath when Grimmjow's lube-covered finger pushed into him to the last joint in one smooth motion.

"Such a tight little hole." Grimmjow muttered and pulled his finger out leaving only the tip in before pushing it back in quickly. Ichigo gasped, his brow furrowing at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. Grimmjow thrust the lone finger into him a few times before pushing another in with it.

When Ichigo started to try to push back on the invading fingers, Grimmjow added a third making Ichigo's breath shudder and roll his hips. Grimmjow grinned. "Oh yer lovin' this aren't ya."

"Ah. Mnn.." Was all Ichigo could manage to get out and Grimmjow's hand sped up, making a scissoring motion with his fingers spreading Ichigo further, drawing soft whining pants from him. When the tip of one finger brushed against Ichigo's prostate the orange haired man froze and tensed before pushing back hard on Grimmjow's hand.

_Fuck I can't take it anymore..._

"Uhnn.. Fuck! Please stop teasing and fuck me." Ichigo whined his hands clawing at the desk and he looked back at the man behind him brows furrowed and darkened chocolate eyes pleading. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight and quickly pulled his fingers out and rubbed the remaining lube over his straining cock.

"How can I say no when ya ask so nicely." Ichigo whined again and arched his back lifting his hips in offering. Grimmjow's hand moved from Ichigo's back to grab onto a slim hip while the other held his cock steady as he moved forward pushing the head against Ichigo's ready entrance.

Ichigo groaned. "Oh please... Please."

Since when did he turn into a whimpering pleading mess when about to be fucked? Ichigo felt pathetic but didn't care at the moment. At this moment Ichigo only wanted one thing; Grimmjow's cock buried deep in him.

Grimmjow was more than happy to oblige. Pushing forward, Grimmjow hissed and his eyes rolled closed as the head of his cock slipped in. Ichigo let out a deep moan raising a hand to grip the edge of his desk and arched his back more as Grimmjow eased into him fully with one smooth movement.

Grimmjow barred his teeth and groaned at the feeling of the tight heat enveloping him. "Fuckin' tight.." He grit out his hand joining the other in gripping Ichigo's hips.

"Ahnng... Shit. Move..." Ichigo panted and Grimmjow pulled back slowly with a low moan before snapping his hips forward just before he pulled out all the way and growled at the sound Ichigo made.

Pulling out less the next time he repeated the motion again but faster pulling a string of muffled curses from the other man as he pillowed his face against the arm that wasn't currently holding onto his desk in a death grip.

"You like my cock in ya dontcha?" He asked, his question accompanied by another thrust; hard and deep.

Ichigo nodded and furrowed his brow turning his head to look back at the other man.

"I can't hear ya Ichigo. I asked if you liked my cock in ya." Grimmjow growled and snapped his hips forward nailing Ichigo in the prostate.

"Nughh... Yes!" Ichigo cried back arching even more.

"That's what I thought. Ya love gettin' fucked into yer desk by yer boss."

Ichigo whined and panted. "Yes, yes... More p-please!"

"That's a good little bitch." Grimmjow grit out and proceeded to pound into the man's willing body with hard deep thrusts pulling a moan from the man beneath him each time his hips met Ichigo's ass. Grimmjow leaned down blanketing Ichigo's back with his hard chest and moaned right into his ear pulling a groan from Ichigo at the sound of it.

"Now I see why Abarai likes ya so much. Such a nice tight ass and the sounds yer makin' would put a good whore ta shame." Ichigo whimpered and let out another string of curses.

Grimmjow leaned back and picked up the speed of his thrusts setting a brutal pace his hands gripping Ichigo's hips so tight he was sure there would be bruises later. Angling his hips Grimmjow slammed into his prostate ripping a cry from deep in Ichigo's chest along with all the air in his lungs and making the other man throw his head back.

"T-there! Anghh right there, please..." Ichigo panted and moaned out. Grimmjow grunted and complied with that sweet request each thrust he gave hitting home.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room along with grunts and groans from each of them. Ichigo knew he wasn't going to last much longer, his cock dripping precome and practically screaming for attention.

"G-grimmjow... Please I-I need..." Ichigo pleaded, his voice weak and caked with lust. Grimmjow growled at hearing his first name spill out of Ichigo's mouth instead of the proper title that he had always called him.

"Ya wanna come Ichi?"

Ichigo nodded emphatically and Grimmjow growled again and slowed his pace causing Ichigo to whine in disapproval.

"That's not good enough Ichi. Say it. Beg me ta make ya come." Ichigo whimpered.

"Please! Please Grimmjow... Make me come I-I need it! Please!" He begged.

Ichigo would never admit that to anyone, not even himself that he had been so far gone that he had been reduced to begging.

Grimmjow renewed the speed of his thrusts continuing to stab Ichigo in the prostate with each one and reached down wrapping his hand tightly around the orange haired man's heavily leaking cock and pumped once, twice, three times before Ichigo's back bowed and his body stiffened under him. Calling out his name loudly as he came in Grimmjow's hand, thick steams of come shooting out and coating his fingers.

Grimmjow moaned loudly when the body under him tightened around him almost painfully trying to pull his own orgasm out of him. Leaning forward over him again, his mouth finding the back of Ichigo's neck his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin giving one last hard thrust before he bit down muffling his own loud moan as he shot his load deep into the body under him.

Ichigo's breath caught before he gave a weak moan, the pain mixing with the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm that was still washing over him and he loved it. Grimmjow growled around the flesh in his mouth before leaning back and pulling out of the boy who now lay slumped over his desk.

Grabbing a few tissues off of Ichigo's desk he quickly cleaned himself up before tucking himself back in his pants and righting the rest of his clothes. Ichigo watched him lazily out of the corner of his drooping eyes. Noting how once his boss had finished straightening himself up he looked as perfect and composed as ever. As if nothing had even happened.

Grimmjow smirked down at Ichigo's limp body and helped the man hike his pants back up over his hips before pulling him off the desk and depositing him heavily and none too gently into his chair.

"Ya look like you were just fucked senseless." Ichigo snorted weakly. That's exactly what had just happened, and he knew his boss was just trying to make fun of him.

Grimmjow causally made his way over to the door. "Clean yerself up and get back ta work Kurosaki." Ichigo frowned and tried to muster up the nastiest glare he could, which at the moment could have only passed as slightly annoyed and he sighed when he heard the lock click open on the office door.

"Oh and Kurosaki? If ya ever feel like ya need another raise don't hesitate ta seek me out." Grimmjow's shit-eating grin spread slowly across his face as he pulled the door open and walked out. Ichigo caught a glimpse of what was outside, several other employees staring in the direction of his office, various looks of shock and surprise on every one of them. Apparently the walls of his office weren't as thick as he had thought.

The door was pulled closed with a loud click and the sound of his bosses voice came through loud and clear as he barked an order. "Back ta work ya nosey bastards!"

Everyone in the office knew what just happened between them, and strangely enough Ichigo just couldn't bring himself to give a damn.

_Maybe Mondays aren't so bad after all._

A/N: I deeply apologize if there are any grammar, or spelling errors in this. I tried hard to find them all but it always seems that a few hide and slip by me unnoticed...

*sigh*

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, please let me know what you thought! Comments, though not required or expected make me insanely happy! :D

~MiseryScattered


End file.
